Confrontations and Troubles
by Princess-of-the-Pen
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple mission. But when said mission leads to a face to face confrontation with a familiar Death Eater, an impaled wife, and shocking news, "simple" isn't the right word to use. WARNING: Snape bashing. Rated T just to be safe. Jily One-Shot! Anti-Snily (Wrote this a while ago. Not proud of it - read at your on discretion)


**THIS WAS WRITTEN A LONG TIME AGO - well, only a few months ago but I've improved so much since then. SORRY IF SOME OF THE FACTS ARE WRONG SINCE I WROTE THIS AFTER TAKING A HIATUS FROM THE FANDOM.**

 **The following was written for a contest on Wattpad being held by Watpad user xxLumosMagicxx. I'm gonna post most my entries for the contest here too (though not in one story). I'm posting round 2 first because round 1 I'm gonna develop into a full story rather than a one-shot and round 3 was written with a partner and I'm not sure if she wants me to post it here.**

 **My Wattpad username is: Princess-of-the-Pen**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Ok, so I decided to use the song Miss Missing You by Fall Out Boy. The following is in the Marauder's era.**

 **Since I don't really know how to write a song fic I decided to just add the same themes in this story.**

 **The following themes I shall include:**

 **1.) "Baby, you were my picket fence" = The perfect life/future**

 **2.) "Sometimes before it gets better, the darkness get's bigger" = Things gets worst before it gets better**

 **3.) "The person that you'd take a bullet for is behind the trigger" = The person you care about is the one to hurt you**

 **4.) "Making eyes at this husk around my heart" = Feeling empty but still has a heart**

 **5.) "Make it rough. Let me, let me trash your love" = Hurt me, it just makes it easier to let you go.**

 **6.) "Cause I am the best you'll never have" = I'm over you and you'll never have me again**

 _ **WARNING: Severus Snape bashing ahead! Snily fans have been warned! Also, the story doesn't start resembling the song until they get to the hospital.**_

* * *

My world was crashing down around me and it was quickly becoming one of those nights as I stared at Lily's limp body.

You know, the type of night when you're all alone and all the nightmares you pushed to the back of your skull comes rushing forward, tripping over each other to torture you first. The type of night when you let your walls crumble completely even though you know that just means hours the next day spent on rebuilding them. The type of night where you don't care who sees you as a wreck as long as they can save you from drowning in the darkness of your soul. The type of night when you cry yourself to sleep. Where you can only scream inside your head and the only words you can mentally utter is " _help me_ ," over and over until someone finally comes to your rescue.

I haven't experience one of those nights since both my parents died in a double suicide cause they "couldn't handle living in such a dark world in a time of war" and they thought I "could survive on my own" at the age of 17. With Lily by my side I _couldn't_ fall into another void of depression.

The only difference between those nights and this one was that I wasn't alone. I was surrounded by death eaters. Each of them shrouded by ink black robes, hiding their identities behind ornate mask like the _cowards_ they were. Their high pitched laughs rattled in my muddled brain and bounced off the walls of my skull. Somewhere outside, 3 red fireworks exploded.

The signal for the Order to retreat.

But I couldn't retreat. Not surrounded by all these Death Eaters. Not when Lily was unconscious or possibly worst.

 _Don't think like that. She'll be fine._

One of the Death Eaters slithered forward, standing at the front of the group.

"Make sure the rest doesn't escape. I'll take care of the blood traitor," he hissed. The other hissed in protest but eventually slunk away, minds giddy with glee at the though of fresh meat.

I groped for my wand, shoving my red headed angel behind me. I would die protecting her if I had to.

Time slowed to a mere trickle as the Death Eater took of its hood, revealing limp, greasy black hair. When the mask came off, familiar coal black eyes glared daggers into my soul and the largest, crookedest nose I've seen waved a booger-filled hello.

 _Severus Snape._

"You!" I growled, all my fears disappearing in a second as I was filled to brim with boiling, red hot anger. I couldn't help but grimace though. If an ugly contest was held, he wouldn't be allowed to enter because "no professionals allowed".

"Yes, Potter. Me," he spat out, his thin lips pressed together. I wanted to lunge forward and grab him by his scrawny little throat. It was his fault, him and his buddies' fault, that Lily was unresponsive. But before I could even lift my wand, Snivellus spoke.

"I have a... deal for you."

"What do you want? I growled. Part of my brain screamed to just hex this guy out of oblivion but my curiosity was peaked.

 _Curiosity killed the cat_ , my brain taunted. "But satisfaction brought it back," I muttered to myself.

"Lily."

I raised an eyebrow, generally confused.

"What?"

"You heard me. I want my Lily back. You took her away from me. This is your last chance to return her. If you do, you can run free with your babbling, bumbling band of baboons."

Fury ran through my veins. You could practically see the steam pouring out my ears and I had to bite down on my tongue so hard that I tasted blood.

"Oh, Snivellus, Snivellus, Snivellus. Why would I ever do that?" I asked through a tight smile. The calm before the storm. "Why would I give sweet little Lily-pad away to be tortured by a Death Eater?" For a second, I was glad Lily was unconscious. I could only imagine the rage she would produce if she found out I called her "sweet little Lily-pad".

"I would _never_ hurt Lily," Snape snapped. I raised my eyebrow and that arrogant smirk that I knew Snape hated appeared on my face as I folded my arms.

"Oh really? You didn't seem to mind hurting her when you called her that dreaded 'm' word." I watched as a purple vein on the greasy git's temple visibly throbbed. My smirk got bigger.

"I wasn't trying to hurt her and you know it! It was a simple slip up provoked by your endless bullying! You don't deserve Lily! So hand her heart over and we can go our separate ways." I shook my head, my messy black hair falling in my eyes.

"There are so many things wrong with you Snivellus. One, even if I wanted to, Lily's heart isn't mine to give! Once you have someone's heart, you can only protect it and cherish it or destroy it. And if you think I'm _EVER_ gonna break Lily's heart, you really are delusional! Two, I don't deserve Lily? What, do you think you do? I never destroyed her trust once I got it! I never called her prejudiced names! I don't even let myself think about that word! You've done all of the above!

"You know what Snivellus? I'm tired of you trying to downgrade my love for Lily. Sometimes, I don't even think you love her! If you did, you would just be happy that she's happy with me! You're obsessed with her, that's what you are! She was the first one to show you anything remotely close to the kindness and love you were deprived of in your miserable childhood so you latched onto her like head lice. You fed off of her, so dependent on her kind heart that now that she wants nothing to do with you, you can't handle it!"

"SHUT UP!" Snape bellowed. His cool, calm, and collected but stern facade was breaking and that only spurred me on.

"No! The truth hurts but you need to hear it! You wanna blame everyone for your mistakes but you made your bed and now, you have to sleep in it so you better get comfy! Matter fact, Lily probably would've cut you off anyway even if you never called her that racial slur because even in Hogwarts you loved to dapper in the Dark Arts. You and your friends were aspiring Death Eaters so I doubt your relationship with her would've survived to the end of 5th year!

"And another thing! You wanna play the bully card? Sure I've made my mistakes, and I accept that I was wrong to push you around like that. But you're no saint either! Half of our fights you started trying to embarrass me in front of Lily or trying to show off the hexes you made! Hell, if I remember right, you started this whole damn rivalry on the Hogwarts Expressed on our way to school in first year! I simply expressed that I didn't want to be in Slytherin and that I would leave if I was sorted there. You _insulted_ Gryffindors by saying we're brawny rather than brainy. I just stated a fact, Snivellus, while you basically called us dumb jocks. Oh, and remember the time I put our rivalry aside and saved your life! And what did you try to do in return? Ruin my life by following my friends and I around the school trying to get us expelled!"

I took deep breathes trying to calm myself. My heart was beating like a sledge hammer and adrenaline was rushing through me in unhealthy amounts.

"So-" I started, my voice dangerously low. "Here's the difference between us. Why Lily chose me over you. I may have been an arrogant toe rag but I matured. I figured out that hexing innocent students for no reason wasn't good so I changed my ways. You on the other hand never thought that maybe you shouldn't be friends with aspiring Death Eaters. You never figured out that the Dark Arts was ripping you and Lily apart and that maybe it wasn't the right side of the war to fight on. I was able to grow up but you held on to a petty school boy grudge. So here's _my_ deal. We can call a truce. Go our separate ways and never have to see each other again. You take the time to grow up, see the light, maybe find yourself some one that you actually love and I'll continue with my life. Hopefully, we'll never have to meet on the battlefield again." I finished my speech with a sense of satisfaction.

 _Lily would be so proud if she heard what I just said,_ I thought to myself.

"No!" Snape growled. "You ruined my life and now I'm gonna ruin yours!" I sighed and pinched my eyes shut with annoyance. Did he not hear anything of what I just said?

With my eyes closed, I didn't see Snivellus pull out a black devil horn dagger from his robes. I didn't see my sweet Lily awaken. I didn't see Snivellus throw the dagger straight at my unprotected heart. I wasn't even aware of Lily throwing herself in front of me until her treacherous screams filled my ears.

My eyes shot open and I stared at my beautiful angel sprawled on the ground before me. Her arms were out by her sides in a protective gesture, blood gushing around the dagger that impaled her deep within her belly. I opened my mouth but nothing came out.

I looked at Severus.

"Look what you've done." My voice was nothing above a harsh whisper, an accusation. Snape's mouth was wide open in shock. I watched as he tripped over his robes, stumbling away from the body of my love. Then, with an over dramatic wave of his robes, Severus Snape apparated away.

* * *

The walls were a bright white in Saint Mungos Hospital. I despised the walls for being painted such a bright color when everything should be as dark and gloomy as my soul. My face was twisted into a permanent, broken scowl, my eyes bone dry by my cheeks streaked with marks.

I have ran out of tears a long time ago.

I could only sit here as hundred of healers ran in and out of Lily's room. The darkness was returning. I was quickly falling into a void of sadness and hopelessness. It was like an evil force had grabbed onto ankle and was pulling me deeper and deeper into this mental void and now matter what I did, I couldn't break free of its icy cold grip.

"You have to be strong for Lily. You both will survive this," I muttered to myself. It was no help at all.

 _Yeah right_ , the force spoke into my subconscious. Now it could talk? Great.

"Hey Prongsy. How ya holding up?" Sirius asked as he and Moony came to sit on either side of me. I shot Sirius a glare filled with so much venom, it was surprising that he didn't drop dead on the spot. How could he ask such a stupid question? I felt like a husk with a heart. Completely empty yet the feeling were still there and as strong as ever.

"Lily is going to be ok, you have to believe that. She's strong," Remus said.

"Yeah! One time, when I was cleaning my room at Potter Palace and I threw everything on the floor. I sorted them out into groups of throw away, keep, maybe keep, etc. It looked like I just made everything messier to be honest, there were SO many groups! Your mom passed by and I apologized for the mess and she told be that it was okay because sometimes, you have to get messier before you can clean!" Sirius finished with a big smile as if he just said the smartest thing in the world.

"Um, what I think he means is that sometimes before it gets better, the darkness gets bigger. You will survive this Prongs. Lily will survive this," Remus explained. I nodded. When it was explained like that, Sirius' story made a lot more sense.

Time flew by as we waited in silence. Finally, a healer came out. His somber face made my stomach drop miles into the void of depression.

"I'm sorry but the dagger was cursed. There's nothing we can do."

The words hit me like a brick. I didn't scream. I didn't fight. I simply slid down the wall into my seat.

Everything I loved was taken away from me. All because that slimy git couldn't let Lily go. Couldn't let her be happy with me.

A single tear trailed down my cheek as I held onto Padfoot and Moony. They were all I had left.

Suddenly a pop echoed off the bright cheery walls. _I hate these walls._

"Please. Try this on Ms. Evans. It should do the trick," a familiar voice said. I looked up to see Albus Dumbledore handing the healer a vial of something clear. We all held our breathes until the healer appeared again.

"It worked!" he said, a smile stretching across his professional face. An inhuman sound escaped my through as relief washed over me like a tidal wave. I didn't wait for the healer to invite us in and busted through the doors that had once kept me away from my beloved.

A weary, worried looking Lily sat up in her bed, a few healers taking her vitals.

"Oh Lily pad! Thank Merlin you're ok!" I cried, gently wrapping her in a hug. She flinched a little so I let her go. I turned on Dumbledore.

"What in the wizarding world did you give the healers?" I asked him. He shrugged merrily.

"Phoenix tears. I always collect some from Fawkes in case of emergencies and what's a bigger emergency than this?" he explained.

"Thank you," I said, meaning it with all my heart. Dumbledore just nodded but I knew I had to make it up to him someway.

"Doctor, is he gonna be ok?" Lily asked, holding a hand over her stomach where the dagger had inserted itself.

"He should be but I'll like to run some test later on." the healer said.

"Who's 'him?'" I asked. Lily took a deep breathe before telling me.

"James... I'm pregnant." My eyes widened before my world went black.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a bed next to Lily.

"What happened?" I murmured. Lily looked scared so I held her hand.

"You passed out Prongs," Sirius said.

"Why?"

"Cause, I told you that I was pregnant..." Lily said nervously, chewing her bottom lip. I shook my head. I was going to be a father? Gently, I placed a hand on Lily's flat stomach.

"What are we going to name him?" I asked.

"I really like the name Harry." I looked at her questioningly. "Personal reasons," was all she said though.

"You can have anything you want. I'm just glad you're ok!" Lily smiled before continuing.

"You know, while you were out, the boys filled me in on what happened and..." Sirius and Remus took this as their cue to leave. "I can't believe Severus would do something like that. He tried to kill you!"

"Forget me! He claims he's in love with you yet the moment your life is on the line, he flees!"

"Yeah..." Lily went silent. I crawled out of my bed and into her's. It felt right to have her cuddled up next to me, her head on my chest.

"It's hard to believe that just a couple years ago he was my best friend. Whenever I pictured the perfect life, my future, he was always right their next to me, supporting me. I used to be so protective of him. I would've done anything for him, even take a bullet. Now here he is, the one pointing a gun at me... and throwing daggers into my stomach." I gave a dry, humorless, laugh.

"I can never imagine one of my best friends turning on me like that. Sirius, Remus, and Peter always been so loyal! I wish I knew what you're going through," I said, rubbing her arm.

"Trust me. No you don't," she muttered darkly. We sat in another round of silence, each us us lost in our own thoughts.

"I hope this doesn't make you upset, but all these years I sort of had hope that Severus would come around and we could be friends again. It hurts to know that he made his final decision but it also makes me happy that he did this to me."

"What?" I asked. How could she be happy that she was stabbed, almost died, and almost lost her - I mean our - baby?

"Yeah. it just makes it easier to let go of him and this childish fantasy of happily ever afters."

"Don't say that, we still have our happily ever after with Harry and the Marauders." Lily smiled a genuine smile that warmed my heart to the melting point.

"Yeah, I guess we do," she mused.

"I hope you know I'm gonna make Snivellus pay for this, right? Never mess with the Potters!" I yelled triumphantly.

"Oh, I bet he's already miserable! He officially lost me!" I grinned at Lily and she giggled.

I love these moment with her.

"Yup, cause you're the best he'll never have," I said, squeezing her shoulder.

"And I'm the best you'll always have," she said before giving me a soft kiss on the lips.

* * *

~3 weeks later~

I smirked in pure glee as I watched that grease ball struggle against the Aurors with all his scrawny might.

"I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS POTTER! YOU'LL REGRET THIS!" he shouted just as the Aurors managed to get him out the courtroom. I simply ignored the threat as I gathered my papers for Snivellus' trial. What could he do anyway? He'll be locked up in Azkaban for the next 50 years under the charges of being a Death Eater and attempted murder. Personally, I thought he should've got the dementor's kiss but I'll take what I can get.

As I walked out of the Ministry of Magic, I couldn't help but feel a bit bad for that crooked, large nose freak. He would be 70 or 71 years old when he got out of Azkaban. If he got out.

I struggled off the stupid sympathy. He deserved it.

After all, I did tell Lily I was going to make him pay.

* * *

.

 **Author's note:**

 **Word Count: 3,065 words**

 **YOU DON'T KNOW THE DIFFICULTIES OF WRITING A STORY UNTIL YOU HAD TO WRITE A STORY WITHOUT A DELETE BUTTON! THEN YOU HAVE TO SPEND HOURS WRITING ON A LAPTOP THAT KEEP REARRANGING YOUR PARAGRAPHS! It's like drawing in pen or without an eraser. It's soooo much work to fix your mistakes -.- And then when you finally finish your mistakes, someone cuts your work up and stitch it back together in some random, doesn't make sense way.**

 **I checked and yes, crookedest is a word. It's like saying biggest or tallest. I am also aware of the fact that in both of my one-shots, I used the "curiosity killed the cat. Satisfaction brought it back" thing.**

 **Also, I'm pretty sure Potter Manor isn't canon but if it is, I called it Potter Palace because Malfoy Manor is MM and Potter Palace is PP (giggles immaturely) PP... -sighs-**

 **Sirius's story about cleaning his room is a true story :P**

 **I'm afraid this doesn't really match up to the song but I'm still proud of myself. You don't know how long I waited to be able to bash on Snape like that. I could've added more but this is before Harry is born so i can't include how he treated his son. Also, I wanted to add more about James' reaction to Lily being pregnant but alas! WORD LIMIT!**

 **Snapes' exit is the picture I decided to use :P So dramatic 0.0 (if you're reading this on fanfiction, then the picture I used was of S** **nape apparating from Hogwarts after dueling with Harry in the 7th book)**

 **Anyways, if you count the two A/Ns at the beginning and end (but not the little notes I did to my fanfiction readers), this entry is: 3,500 words.**

 **WOOHOO! JUST AT THE WORD LIMIT!**

 **Favorite, comment, etc. Bye!**


End file.
